The Love of a Hunter
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Sasuke half demon but joined the force to take down demons of all stages. But his first day on the job he meets a demon that won't leave his mind. That leads to a strange obsession for both of them. Will they be able to be together or will forces keep them apart? Romance female Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone.**_

 _ **Another new story.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**_

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, this cross is proof of your status as a demon hunter. Be careful and think wisely from now on." Tsunade the head of the Demon Hunter academy.

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were top of their class and now are among the elite of hunters.

Sasuke Uchiha just turning eighteen years old is from a family of hunters. They go on in generations.

Sakura Haruno is also just turning eighteen years old but she was the first hunter in her family in centuries. Her family vowed to never get involved in the war against demons ever again. The reason was unknown and was never spoke about so she ignored it and became one with her best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke, we did it and now we're partners. Aren't you excited?" Sakura said to Sasuke glancing at him.

Sakura has a crush on Sasuke, has had one for years but it was never reciprocated back. So she settled on being his friend, which he shockingly accepted. He cares about Sakura just never in that way. Of course he doesn't mind being her partner. She was the one person that knew who he was before entering the academy and not just because his family name.

"After all that training you better believe I am ready." Sasuke said giving her his signature smirk.

"Now let's go celebrate with the rest of our class." Sakura said pulling at Sasuke.

"Don't party too hard, your first day is tomorrow." Tsunade said she also controls the work force for demon hunting.

"Yes ma'am," Sakura screamed as she pulled Sasuke out the office.

"WE DID IT!" Sakura screamed excited with their other classmates.

Sakura ran off to talk to her other best friend Ino who got partnered up with Choji, both families were demon hunter generations.

"Hey Sasuke," Hinata said as he walked to sit down.

"Hey Hinata, who did you get partnered up with?" Sasuke asked not really curious but he wanted to pass the time away.

"I got partnered up with no one right now." Hinata said looking disappointed.

"Don't worry, you can always have my partner." Sasuke said making her giggle, that he happened to find cute.

"Don't try to get rid of me Sasuke." Sakura said pouting.

"I'm just playing." Sasuke said.

They all went out for the night not trying to get to drunk like Tsunade said because they knew they had to start work tomorrow. Sasuke just so happened to be alone at his house tonight all his family members were hunting at the moment.

When did the world become this hectic where they had to create a demon hunter society. He never understood the whole thing but he knew that it was started centuries ago when they always ate humans unafraid of the consequences.

'No demon is going to eat me.' Sasuke thought as he got into his bed for the night.

Morning came quickly for the five new recruits and everyone was excited to see who would be there instructor.

"Welcome everyone," Shikamaru said as they came in the door.

"Hey Shika," Choji said excited.

Shikamaru nodded his head to his friend as he waited for everyone to line up in front of him.

"Okay everyone, we have instructors for each of you. Yes, I am your age but I am your senior by three years in this company and respect is an order here, not that I care for that much. You will each get an instructor that has been here for over ten years. Sasuke and Sakura," Shikamaru called them forward.

Shikamaru was probably one of the most lazy demon hunters in the demon hunting community. It didn't really bother anybody though seeing as he was really efficient at his job and since his partner itself was a demon.

"Yes?" Sakura said as they both stepped forward.

"You will be assigned to Kakashi. Choji and Ino, you will be assigned to Asuma. Now Hinata, I realize you don't have a partner from your class so you will be paired up with your cousin so he can show you the ropes himself until we can get you a partner. Any questions?" Shikamaru asked hoping everyone understood and he didn't get no questions but of course he had to get one.

"Who is your partner, Shika?" Ino asked.

"My partner is over there." Shikamaru said pointing to a black ink haired pale guy on the other side of the room.

"Call him over here so we can meet him." Choji said.

"Tsk' fine, Sai come here really quick." Shikamaru called to the boy.

Sai was over by Shikamaru in a flash that no one even seen him move.

"He's a demon." Sasuke said in disgust as he stepped back.

"Yes I am," Sai answered having a fake smile on his face.

"Yes he is, and he is my responsibility. As you all should know is that some demons do help out with demon hunting especially the lower classes. You also should know there is five classes of demons. A class being one of the highest there is aside from S class demons. Sai here, is an A class demon and he is my partner." Shikamaru explained.

"Why are you even here?" Sakura asked in a bitchy attitude.

"Honestly I would say it's because I feel like it but I did lose a fight and gained respect for my captor a little too much." Sai said with that fake smile on his face.

Sasuke activated his sharingan because he wanted to know if Sai was a born demon.

"You weren't born one, so what happened?" Sasuke asked stepping next to his partner who happened to be near the demon.

"There are only two ways to become a demon aside from being born one or being a halfy like your ancestors, having those eyes." Sai said casually.

Sasuke wanted to cut this demon down. Yeah Sasuke knew his family got tainted blood from an ancestor being in intermingles with a demon and it messed with the family's eyes giving them the sharingan. It only came in certain members but it still popped up from time to time. Sasuke gripped his sword but Sakura touched his arm gently. He glanced at her and she shook her head to tell him to stop.

"The ways you can change is by selling your soul or you're just plain evil." Sai said.

"Okay and what were you just evil then?" Ino asked now.

"No, I sold my soul. I got beaten by that demon a fair amount of times where I would like to kill him now." Sai said with the same smile.

Before anymore conversations could start the alarm went off and the office went into chaos.

"You five stay here until your instructors get back. Sai come on." Shikamaru said as he loaded his gun and grabbed his blade.

"What the hell does he mean wait until our instructors come?" Sasuke asked irritated.

That was when they heard an explosion and everyone started walking back into the building a lot of people were bloody and dirty but they all seemed fine. Shikamaru came back in the building with his ponytail messed up and dirt on his face.

"Shika, are you okay?" Ino asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, now where was I? Oh yeah all your instructors are getting there instructions from Lady Tsunade at the moment so good luck for now on and future advice be quick on your feet." Shikamaru said giving them a little bit advice. "Oh and beware of the S class demons, they are rare but they are more deadly than any other demons. There are only nineteen S class demons left so if you find one exercise with caution or just take the simple approach an run away." Shikamaru warned and then went back to his desk.

They all got their instructors, all but Sasuke and Sakura and they were both getting annoyed by that fact.

"Where the hell is he?" Sakura complained.

"Where is who?" A man with grey hair asked from behind her making her jump toward Sasuke.

"You must be Sakura and Sasuke, I am Kakashi. I will be your instructor for the time period of your probation to not get killed." Kakashi said.

"Okay, can we get on with a mission now then?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Sure," Kakashi said shrugging his shoulders.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura walked out the building to see the city lights like it was completely peaceful. It wasn't a normal peaceful and it was quite unnerving. They all started to walk towards a highly populated area of demons and Sasuke felt his sharingan activate he couldn't explain why but it did on it's own and he felt in the pit of his stomach that he should turn back. But it was too late because he hunched over throwing up.

"Sasuke," Sakura called out worried about him but he couldn't hear anything at the moment.

"His demon blood is acting up. An S class demon must be around here, we got to remove him from this area." Kakashi said in an attempt to get them out the area.

"No!" Sasuke screamed shaking his head.

If an S class demon was around here he would catch it or kill it. Whichever one he decided. High class demons have a special ability of being able to intimidate lower class demons to the point of throwing up and Sasuke is by all means what you would call a lower class demon.

"Sasuke, we have to move back. You can't fight like this." Sakura said trying to reason with him.

Sasuke just shook his head and passed out. Before he passed out he saw a long-haired blonde with a fox next to her and it was the nine-tail fox that he learned about. The blonde woman looked at him and smirked like she knew exactly what was happening to him.

A few hours after passing out Sasuke found himself in a room he didn't recognize but it didn't alarm him seeing as he heard people bustling around in the other room. He figured it was where demon hunters slept when they couldn't make it home. As Sasuke was trying to get up he heard the door open only to look up to see his older brother, Itachi.

"Hey Itachi," Sasuke grumbled.

"Hey, heard you passed out." Itachi said sitting by his brother.

"A demon never had that type of impact on me like that before, why did it happen now?" Sasuke asked hoping his brother would know the answer. "Could it be the demon that connected us with demons to begin with?" Sasuke asked.

"It couldn't be remember, that demon died. Here eat something," Itachi said handing his some food. "Mom said don't scare her like that. You know you have to listen when you instructor says to leave you have too. Why didn't you just listen and pull back so you could of regained some of your power back?" Itachi asked.

"So if the demon from our past isn't the reason then what could it be? And yeah I know I should have listened." Sasuke said not wanting to tell his brother why he didn't listen.

"Maybe the demon sensed you and wanted to threaten you away from their territory. You did start sensing a demon right?" Itachi asked

"Yeah I sensed one and then their power oppressed me." Sasuke said not liking that he had to say that.

"It could only have been an S class demon or more than one." Itachi reasoned.

"Okay fine, I thought I saw before I passed out two demons. A blonde woman with a fox the nine tails walking next to her. She smirked at me when we made eye contact." Sasuke said.

Itachi stood quickly, "Are you sure? A blonde with a fox?" Itachi asked.

"I told you I'm not sure but I think I saw her." Sasuke said.

Itachi immediately started pulling Sasuke to Lady Tsunade's office who was presently in a meeting with Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, and Kakashi about the presence that was sensed in the village just hours ago. Itachi didn't care if he was going to get reprimanded but this was urgent.

"Itachi, what do you think you're doing?" Tsunade asked offensively.

"Sorry, it's just that Sasuke said that he saw the nine tail fox with a blonde woman. The only blondes strong enough to knock an Uchiha on there knees are pure blood S class demons and that would be Yugito. No other S class demons are blonde woman." Itachi said not knowing how wrong he was.

Tsunade was shocked out of her anger and intercom Shikamaru immediately telling him to bring in the pictures of all the S class demons. Shikamaru came in with Sakura following close behind him.

"SASUKE! I am so glad you're okay." Sakura said running up to him and hugging the life out of him.

"Okay Sakura let go," Sasuke gasped out.

"OKAY! Sasuke get over here and show me the woman you saw. Let it be known that demons that were born tend to grow and age differently." Tsunade said.

Sai was in the room after a minute of waiting outside, standing next to Shikamaru quietly.

Sasuke silently looked at the pictures and noticed no one has ever got a picture of the fox or the character Naruto but it says that demon is a male and on top of all the other demons even in the S class.

"None of these people look familiar." Sasuke said after looking over the information again trying to gain more insight on why he reacted the way he did.

"The fox doesn't just follow around anyone. That woman must be strong enough to keep the fox next to her." Tsunade said as Sasuke kept finding himself back at Naruto's page where not much was said about him.

"Or it could be Naruto's mate and the fox watches and protects her." Kakashi suggested.

"But we never heard anything about him gaining a mate." Tsunade said.

They didn't even know what he looked like, what he sounded like or how he acted. There was talking around him and he didn't listen to anyone.

"Why isn't there any information on this Naruto character?" Sasuke asked.

"Well because no one has ever seen him." Tsunade said with everyone else nodding.

"Not once?" Sasuke asked his head going around the room quickly and landing on Sai. "What about you? Do you know what he looks like?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I heard only the S class demons know what he looks like and barely even that. A class demons and lower could never get around them. If I was to put this in human terms for you it would be like the poor serving the rich but not knowing who their real master is or was. But I did hear one rumor that circulated once and everyone who spoke of it died. That's why when everyone was talking I found it weird that everyone was talking about how the fox was with a girl and Naruto is a boy but Kurama would never go anywhere without Naruto. But that was a fact demons were meant to keep secret." Sai explained.

"So, Naruto could have been around and no one seen him." Tsunade said.

'Or Naruto could actually be a girl.' Sasuke thought. 'But is that really possible, even demons were saying that Naruto was a guy.' Sasuke thought, his mind was running.

"Do you know any of his characteristics? Like what he looks like?"Sasuke asked everyone.

"I heard a long time ago that he was a redhead like his mother and had blue eyes like his father but I never saw it in person. So no I can't give you any concrete evidence." Sai said.

"Damn," Sasuke said and silence took over the room.

No one knew what to say at the moment but they knew they needed to do some serious recall on the demon information.

"Naruto, where have you been?" Gaara a S class demon asked with Shukaku the tanuki sitting next to him.

Naruto the beautiful woman that Sasuke happen to see but the same woman that pretended to be weak to fuck with other demons and pretend to be inferior so no one expects it to be her as the infamous Naruto, the S class demon known for being the strongest among the rest of the demons.

"I ran into an Uchiha earlier." Naruto said with a smirk as she jumped into a tree.

Naruto was a petite woman of at least seven thousand years old. She has long blonde hair in one ponytail. She kept the rumors about herself spinning, funny seeing as she was the one creating them.

"And what happened?" Gaara asked tilting his head up so he could see her.

Gaara was one of the nineteen S class demons that knew who she really was, with him being her friend for as long as he could remember. He loved her dearly and that made him hostile towards other males when it came to her. Problem was that she didn't like him like that and wouldn't go that way with him. She only saw him as the brother she never had.

"He passed out, like for real who passes out. I didn't even put that much power out there." Naruto said chuckling.

"Naru, you and me together can kill a low class demon with are auras alone." Kurama said chuckling as he sat below the tree she was on.

"Okay, but there not a low class demon they may be half breeds but they still have the ten tails decendant's blood in them." Naruto said brushing it off.

"Naruto, that would have to do with the earlier ones. These Uchiha don't use their powers as much as the others did. They only use their powers when it comes to finding out if someone is a demon. But that one we saw today has some powerful blood in him, his blood is definitely more demon than human." Kurama said.

"Who are you talking about?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha." Naruto said carelessly. "He was a bit cute though." Naruto said again carelessly.

Gaara's aura spiked up at hearing that alone.

"Oh calm down Gaara." Naruto said throwing a branch at him.

"Naru, you know he has a thing for you." Kurama said through their telepathic link.

"And I don't like him like that and I told him. He can't get mad at me when I think someone is cute. He doesn't own me." Naruto said back through the link.

"Be more sensitive about the guy's feelings." Kurama said.

"We're demons, what is there to be sensitive about? He kills people and I have killed people but not in at least four thousand years." Naruto said.

"Male demons are aggressive when they feel someone coming onto their mate." Kurama said.

"For the last fucking time I am NOT his mate." Naruto practically screamed in her head to him.

"Fine," Kurama said and decided he was going to take a nap.

"Gaara, you know I don't want to be like that with you, right?" Naruto asked knowing he would know what she was talking about.

"I know, I just can't help when I get jealous. We haven't been in contact with no other high level demons like us in a while and it's pretty unnerving." Gaara said in understanding.

"None of them are dead that's for sure or me and Kurama would have sensed are kind dying." Shukaku said.

"And the Ten-tails has been sleeping in hibernation since her counterpart died." Naruto said.

"I know I would if Gaara died." Shukaku said.

"Kurama would probably kill everyone in the world." Naruto said chuckling.

"Didn't she die because she shared too much of her blood to that human?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said thinking back to when her friend was alive.

It broke her heart when her friend died but Naruto couldn't even do anything about it that's why she just did what she asked and watched over the bratty little Uchiha's. But Naruto was also a sadist so she loved messing with people.

Naruto thought about the youngest Uchiha and how it would be fun to mess with him some more problem was that she wasn't going to see him until seven years later when he is more knowledgeable.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_

 _ **There will be major character death in this story so it won't be just romance.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, how is everyone?**_

 _ **Now I have a few things to clear up before I start with my reviews that I talk to... I will tell you the demon levels and how many there is in each section.**_

 _ **There is 19 level S... S is the highest out of them all.**_

 _ **Then there is A I would say there is a little more than 200. You won't meet a lot because they can die.**_

 _ **There are levels B to E that have more than 1000 each alone.**_

 _ **But as you go lower the easier they are to kill.**_

 _ **Now like someone will say in the story there are four ways to become a demon and they are: Born, Selling your soul, Being a half breed, and being evil. Those are all the ways you can be a demon in this story. Oh and another way that isn't used very much so it won't be mentioned to the hunter's knowledge about it and that is for a demon to give a human their blood to save the human's life but that will kill the demon too in the end.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **SoraROCK: Yeah there is going to be major character death in this story just not right away.**_

 _ **Guest: There is a reason for the time skip being, in the beginning, I hope you like the answer to this chapter. There will be flashbacks about what Sasuke did when he was away. I hope this chapter is up to your liking.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

* * *

Seven years have passed since Sasuke went into training with his family. He found out that his blood has more demon blood than anyone in his family, like he was directly from the old days. He knew how to use and control his powers more now and he even vast his knowledge about the nineteen S class demons. He was quicker, smarter, and controlled lightning and fire. All of his family had the ability to control fire but he had an extra ability and that was lightning. A lot of his family had control over making someone see illusions, his brother Itachi being one of those people.

"Sasuke, I think you can go back to the field." Itachi said as he walked into the room where Sasuke was currently training.

The thing is that Sasuke was banned from being able to go out on the field after his run in with the demon seven years ago. They were worried that he would be in that position again so they sent him to train and stay there until they felt that he was ready. He was mad about it at first but then became relieved because now he was trained better and he had more knowledge at his disposal.

"Sounds good, I am going to go and catch me a demon. I talked to Shikamaru about the process of sealing one to me. Basically, what I have to do is make it submit to me." Sasuke said eyes flashing with excitement.

"Are you going to look for that girl demon?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke growled, "Don't tell me you're going for her too?" Sasuke asked shockingly irritated at the thought of someone going after her.

"Did you just growl at me, little brother?" Itachi asked shocked his eyebrows raising and going wide-eyed.

"Sorry, I am still getting used to all these demon parts about me. I guess when demons feel like someone is trying to take what's theirs they get on the defensive." Sasuke said turning his back to pack his stuff up to get ready to go.

Itachi was so shocked at what just came out his brother's mouth he didn't even know what to say. Sasuke just compared himself to a demon and that worried Itachi so much that he knew he would have to talk to his father about it.

"Itachi, you ready to go?" Sasuke said with his stuff all packed up.

Sasuke would never admit this to anyone, he rarely admits it to himself but that blonde woman never left his mind, he was so sure if he saw her again that he would be able to recognize her. It became his own obsession. He had a creepy suspicion that Naruto was the girl and that no one knew he was actually a she and for some reason, the demon part of him knew the truth and gave it to him. He would find her and get the answers that he wanted; making her submit would make all the demons submit to him. He would be the leader of everything and no one would challenge him. Of course, he wouldn't hurt the meaningless humans but the demons that crossed him would die immediately.

Sasuke and Itachi made it to the job rather quickly. Sasuke was actually excited to see Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru again. He talked to Shikamaru over the phone a lot about various things revolving around demons and Sasuke, of course, missed his best friend and partner in crime Sakura. Hinata he missed too, he had a thing for her for a while but after seeing the blonde and thinking about her for a continuous basis he forgot about the thing he had for Hinata and became really close friends with her over the phone seeing as he wasn't able to leave the training place.

"Hey everyone I'm back," Sasuke said as he walked into the office dropping his bag.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed running up to him giving him a hug.

"It's nice to see you too. Where are Hinata and Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked looking side to side.

"They are both on a mission. Well, Hinata at least should be here soon with her partner." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, she has a demon partner, right?" Sasuke said looking around and going to the rightful desk that happened to be still empty of him leaving.

"Yup, I was partnered up with everyone while you were gone. But I mainly worked with Kakashi." Sakura said with a smile looking down away from him.

"You have a thing for Kakashi now, Sakura," Sasuke stated with a smirk.

Sakura blushed and shook her head no furiously.

"You don't need to lie to me I won't judge you," Sasuke said sitting down but still had that arrogant smirk on his face.

"Okay fine I do but don't say anything it's against work regulations to be in a relationship with a coworker," Sakura said.

Sasuke was just casually fixing up his area waving Sakura off when she was getting too annoying.

"So... how was the training?" Sakura asked as she sat down staring at him with her head in her hand.

"Rigorous," Sasuke answered putting things in his drawer.

He studied so much on demonology that he felt like he didn't need a partner but he wasn't going to tell Sakura that after all the time she waited for him. And if he was being honest he liked Sakura being around him it made him feel unchanged in a good way.

As Sakura was about to continue the alarm went off making them both jump up in action.

"CALLING ALL AVAILABLE AGENTS A HIGH-LEVEL DEMON IS IN THE VICINITY OF THE AGENCY GO FOR IT IMMEDIATELY!" the intercom said.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to run out the door with Sakura. Sakura was right behind Sasuke to get hit in the head knocking her out efficiently making Sasuke turn around to see the beautiful blonde from all those years ago.

"You finally came back," Naruto said shocking Sasuke with how delicate it sounded.

Sasuke didn't hesitate he ran right to her knocking her on the wall. But all he could see when he looked up was her pearly white teeth with a big smile on her face.

"Submit to me or I will kill you," Sasuke growled his Sharingan spinning.

"Is that really my only option?" Naruto asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes," Sasuke growled getting irritated.

"Oh no no no that just won't do. You see I have to be somewhere else after this and I won't be able to play with you for too long Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said pouting.

"You won't be able to get away from me so easily," Sasuke said. "And isn't your fox always with you?" Sasuke asked.

"He's not mine so no," Naruto said.

'So she isn't this Naruto character. Then who is she?' Sasuke thought.

"Don't let your mind wander Sasuke," Naruto whispered in his ear making him wonder how she got behind him.

"I am going to make you submit," Sasuke growled.

"Yeah not in this lifetime," Naruto said knocking him out.

"Why do you continue to mess with this boy?" Gaara asked begrudgingly coming from the shadows knowing better than to say her name amongst humans.

"I just like riling him up," Naruto said going toward Gaara as they walked out the demon hunting agency.

"Let's get out of here before more demon hunters come," Gaara said pulling her out the door.

"I truly don't want to deal with more than I already have," Naruto said pointing to all the bodies on the ground.

"Yea,h but they were all lower level and didn't have demon partners. We need to get out of here." Gaara said.

Naruto giggled but she knew for a fact that she would see Sasuke again. But whatever was going on between the two she found it exhilarating and amusing at the same time. Sasuke on the other hand did not.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Sasuke screamed throwing the ice pack that was on the back of his neck at the wall.

"Sasuke you need to calm down." Itachi said firmly not liking how his little brother was reacting.

"How can you tell me to calm down? If the demon really wanted to she could have killed everyone that was just knocked out. She knocked me out without even blinking. Do you know how fucking infuriating that is?" Sasuke ranted as he paced back and forth.

"We can't think about that right now. What we have to think about is how she got in without a problem." Shikamaru said being the first group to get here after the attack.

"It was like she was here when the announcement went off and another demon tripped off the alarm." Sakura said frustrated.

"Right now we have to make sure everyone is good and then do a reconnaissance on the incident." Shikamaru said.

"I have to agree with my partner on this one but I also have to say that there were three demons here." Sai said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke growled out his eyes burning red.

"Sasuke you need to calm down." Itachi said stepping in front of his brother.

Sasuke bit his lip sitting down and patiently waited for them to talk again.

"It was like she was waiting for Sasuke to come back." Sakura said leaning back in her chair.

"What the hell happened?" Kiba asked as he walked into the building with Hinata looking around. "It smells like a raccoon dog in here and two other demons. A female and male." Kiba said as he sniffed around.

"You can tell all that from just smell?" Sasuke asked looking at the dog like a demon.

"Yeah, so what happened?" Kiba asked looking around.

"Do you think she was looking for you Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"She had to of been because the first thing she said to me was that I was finally back. I didn't even get the chance to sense anyone else because I was focused solely on her." Sasuke explained.

"Or your powers don't extend that far yet." Itachi suggested not wanting that to be the only reason Sasuke focused on the female demon.

"No, it's not that. If it was one of the S class demons Sasuke wouldn't have been able to sense it unless it wanted it to." Sai said.

"Then why can dog and you sense it?" Sasuke growled out.

"Because we're full demons. Not only that but he can smell it. I was just assuming it was an S class demon." Sai explained.

"DEMON ALERT! IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CITY AT LEAST CLASS A DEMONS! ITACHI UCHIHA, SAKURA HARUNO, SHIKAMARU NARA, SAI, AND SASUKE UCHIHA GO TO THE LOCATION!" The intercom said.

"Let's get going." Shikamaru said getting his supplies.

"What a strange five man group." Sakura mumbled.

"Probably wants my brother to make sure I don't get out of control." Sasuke said as they walked out the building.

"You got that right little brother." Itachi said ruffling his hair.

"Stop that," Sasuke said swatting the hand away from his head.

They all jumped into the car aside from Sai who was ordered to go on ahead and check to see what levels the demons were even though they just heard it on the intercom they needed to make sure.

When they got to the location it was four level B demons and two level A demons.

They all started fighting with the demons. Sasuke ended up on the ground because he pushed Sakura out of the way from getting attacked.

"SASUKE!" Itachi screamed as a strike came down on Sasuke.

Everyone closed their eyes until they heard a blood shattering scream.

"Who do you think you're trying to kill?" Naruto asked tilting her head as the hand in the demons chest twisted and pulled out.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. The demon saved his life. The demon that haunted his dreams since he was eighteen. The demon exploded before it could even say anything getting blood all over Naruto and Sasuke. Not as much Sasuke because Naruto blocked it off of him. Itachi didn't know what to say. Naruto turned toward the other demons and they left immediately.

"Why?" Sasuke mumbled looking at the blonde with his sharingan out.

"Because I didn't want our game to end so early. I haven't seen you in seven years let alone just found you again today. Why would I let them kill you?" Naruto said kneeling on top of Sasuke making everyone jump.

Sasuke felt his breath stop the moment he felt her power start to circle around him. They wanted to jump to help him but Sai stopped them before they could even move.

"I wouldn't attack her if I was you guys." Sai said suddenly making everyone freeze.

"Why?" Itachi practically screamed not taking his eyes off his brother.

"She will kill all of you and me." Sai said no shame in his voice.

"Thanks for the boost of confidence Sai." Sakura said.

"Oh, you want a booster there also is a demon over in that alley waiting for one of you to attack her. He is brutal just like her and I can smell the blood oozing off him. He is extremely angry right now and it may be because of her." Sai said pointing toward Naruto.

"Maybe she is his mate." Sakura mentioned but looked at the female demon on top of her partner and couldn't help but think it wasn't true.

"No, they aren't," Sai said knowing it off of how the female demon was acting toward Sasuke.

Sai could honestly say he has never seen this type of scenario before but if he had to guess it was possible that Sasuke and this demon were mates. He wasn't sure though so he wasn't going to say anything to anyone aside from his partner about it.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke and couldn't help but smirk at his face. He was definitely sexy in her opinion.

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke asked lifting one hand to push her off only to get swatted on his hand.

"Don't rush me Sasuke Uchiha. I just saved you from a Level A demon as you hunters would like to call it." Naruto whispered in his ear so no one else could hear her but him.

"How did you know my name?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Because I needed to know about you." Naruto said kissing him on the lips biting him on the lips making him gasp shocking him.

He didn't even kiss back but she didn't mind because she got exactly what she wanted from that bite. It was too easy for her to extract blood from him. She pulled away just as quickly as the kiss started shocked expressions were on everyone's face.

"I will see you later Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said and she was gone along with Gaara.

"What the hell was that?" Itachi asked as he ran up to his brother.

"I don't even know. She said she saved me to keep playing the game with me." Sasuke said to his brother as he was helped up.

"Sasuke maybe you shouldn't go hunting anymore." Itachi said getting glared at by his brother.

"I won't stop hunting because she is constantly around." Sasuke said.

"I say leave him be. If she wanted to kill him she would have and as long as we don't get involved with preventing her from seeing him she won't try to kill any of us." Sai said.

"What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked.

"He is bleeding from his mouth right now." Sai commented.

"What is your point?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I was just thinking this but her eyes were pure crimson red when she killed that demon and all those demons were terrified of her." Sakura commented.

"What is your damn point?" Sasuke screamed at Sai.

"She can track you now that she has your blood. She can find you whenever she wants." Sai said.

"A hunter type demon." Shikamaru said gesturing for everyone to get in the car.

"She is going to track me." Sasuke said shocked.

"You got the attention of a very wild demon on your hands." Shikamaru said.

"We have to tell Lady Tsunade what is going on." Itachi said worried about his brother.

"NO! Don't tell anyone about this for now. If anyone knows there going to make me stop hunting and I need to figure out her motive." Sasuke said stopping everyone from getting in the car.

"Sasuke we can't hide this, this is serious. A demon a fucking demon that could kill us all is now tracking you with your blood." Itachi said angry for once.

"I get that but maybe that's a good thing. That means she will follow me and I can trap her." Sasuke said.

"That is really risky considering she had a male demon with her waiting for her." Sai said suddenly.

"Why would she come to me if she had a mate?" Sasuke asked.

"That's not her mate but he does care a great deal about her." Sai said.

"What is your point then?" Sasuke asked annoyed as they all got in the truck.

"My point is that no one is going to be able to keep her away from you because I think that you're her mate." Sai said shocking everyone.

"What?" Itachi said shocked.

"I think the reason she can't let go of Sasuke is because he is her mate and she doesn't fully understand that he is so in her weird way she keeps playing with you." Sai explained.

"No not possible, I can't be her mate." Sasuke said but then he remembered his own dreams about the demon and the fact that he has an odd obsession over the blonde and couldn't help but maybe feel like Sai was right.

"You don't have to believe me but she will come back. I don't think anything can stop her to be honest. I don't even know what level demon she is." Sai said.

"I think she is the demon Naruto." Sasuke said softly catching everyone's attention.

"What would make you feel that way?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know I can't really explain it. It's just I get this feeling that she is. When I first saw her seven years ago and had to look in the book to see if I could I.D. the demon I stopped at Naruto's page and went back to it so many times that my insides were boiling thinking about it. I just know it is." Sasuke said.

"So what Naruto is a girl and she hides her true identity." Sakura commented for the first time since getting in the car.

"I was going to agree with Sasuke. I thought it was weird that all the demons were scared of her though they were higher level demons." Sai said looking toward Itachi who was angry.

"I don't think this is something that you should take lightly." Itachi said.

"I get it your angry but I need to find my own way in this situation. I can control my abilities better now and I won't get repressed like I did when I was young. I need to find out who she is and what she wants from me. If possible, I would love to make her submit to me too." Sasuke said.

"I will make a condition with you if you want that." Itachi said.

"What?" Sasuke asked curious.

"I will be your partner for now on." Itachi said.

"What? What about me? And your own partner?" Sakura asked.

"You can have my partner while I work with my brother." Itachi said.

"I'm not working with that demon." Sakura said getting a look from Sasuke and Sai. "No offense but he is blood thirsty and that only person he will listen to is Itachi." Sakura said looking between Sasuke and Sai.

"True, but I want to work with my brother for a while." Itachi said.

"No, I will be fine. I will come to you if I need anything I promise." Sasuke said.

"You better keep that promise or I will make you regret and tell Lady Tsunade and father everything." Itachi said completely serious.

"Fine I will," Sasuke said.

"Naruto what the hell were you thinking?" Gaara asked as they walked to where they usually were.

"I was helping him." Naruto said getting annoyed.

"Kissing him was helping him?" Gaara said eyes flashing yellow.

"You kissed him? Interesting to hear." Kurama said with a chuckle.

"Shut up you," Naruto said kicking Kurama gently. "Gaara seriously it's my lips I can do what I want. If you forgot I am older than you I don't owe you an explanation on what I do." Naruto said as they walked in the house.

"How about I just kill him then?" Gaara threatened.

He didn't even have time to move before he was pinned to the ground gasping for air.

"Gaara I love you like a brother but if you threaten him again I will make you regret you were ever born." Naruto growled out her eyes crimson red.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO GAARA?" Fu yelled as she ran into the room.

Naruto let go of him and walked off with Kurama following her not before he gave a sympathy glance to him before he was gone.

"What happened between you two? Aren't you two tighter than the world itself?" Utakata asked as Naruto sat next to him.

"He keeps trying to claim me." Naruto said irritated.

"Yeah and that's a bad thing why?" Utakata asked.

"Because I don't feel that way for him." Naruto said.

"Oh, because you believe that whole mate thing like her." Utakata said.

"Don't talk like you didn't believe in it either. Look at what happened that made her save that man. Look at them now they have a clan that is still alive." Naruto said.

"Yeah but look at her now she's dead and Jubi is in a slumber. What does having a mate does for you in the end aside from making you crazy and kills yourself for them?" Utakata said.

"I guess because you're a guy you wouldn't understand." Naruto said.

"I agree with her Uta I think having a mate is a great thing because it makes you powerful especially if your mate is a demon." Kurama said lying down next to Naruto practically on top of her.

"Thank you," Naruto said.

"That Uchiha sure got strong over time though." Kurama said.

"Figures YOU of all people would want to be with an Uchiha someone that is connected to her." Utakata said.

"Don't get snippy with me Uta." Naruto said. "Where is Saiken anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Hunting," Utakata said.

"I should be doing that too soon." Naruto said talking about animals for her and Kurama.

"That animal diets?" Utakata asked looking at her with a dull look.

"It's filling so stop looking at me like that." Naruto said.

"Whatever," Utakata said getting up to go by Fu and Gaara.

"You know you should apologize to Gaara he is just worried about you." Kurama said purring as she pets him.

"I won't because he crossed the line." Naruto said lying on Kurama's tails getting comfortable on the couch.

They fell asleep like that as Naruto was excited about seeing Sasuke again tomorrow. It was going to be a good day tomorrow she could feel it.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I enjoy writing my stories and I hope I get at least four done before my school semester starts up again at the end of August.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think about this chapter.**_

 _ **Now I will tell you all the 19 demons from the S class:**_

 _ **Gaara-Shukaku**_

 _ **Yugito-Matabi**_

 _ **Yagura-Isobu**_

 _ **Roshi-Son Goku**_

 ** _Han-Kokuo_**

 ** _Utakata-Saiken_**

 ** _Fu-Chomei_**

 ** _Killer B-Gyuki_**

 ** _Naruto-Kurama_**

 ** _Then the ten tails who is sleeping which I named Jubi and the demon partner that she was linked up with is dead which you will find out more about her later._**

 ** _Enjoy..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone. How is everyone doing? If I had to say how I was doing I would say at the moment I'm having a rough time. Things just haven't been going my way and I'm kind of over everything right now. I will let the rant end here and get to the reviews.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Mkarymolina: Thank you I'm glad you like it. ;)**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you, as usual, I'm glad you like it. :)**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you I hope you're still reading or following my stories somehow since you don't have an account. Sorry, it took so long to post up another chapter.**_

 _ **SoraROCK: Yeah Sasuke is clueless about his connection to her and to be honest with you so is Naruto. She doesn't really know why she is so infatuated with him so much.**_

 _ **blacky1404: I'm glad you love it and I hope you're still following it and waiting for it to be updated. Sorry, it's been so long.**_

 _ **almahiya09: Sorry I personally think Naruto is a smarter character. Now don't get me wrong I'm not knocking Sasuke's character of being a genius but Naruto was just as much of a quick thinker than Sasuke even more so considering how much change and plans Naruto goes through. He does the most effective one instead of doing a multitude of different ideas. Also if Naruto wasn't smarter than him after she has been alive for over 7,000 years I would wonder how she lived so long, to begin with. Not saying Sasuke is a slouch in this story because he's not but she is smarter than him.**_

 _ **Titania1796: Aqui esta la actualizacion. Lo siento que tomo tanto tiempo para actualizarlo de nuevo.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Sasuke felt weird. He was having weird dreams for the past two weeks. Every time he got some shut-eye he always woke up covered in sweat. In the dream, it always ended up with dead bodies all over the place along with a voice talking to him. It seemed to be from the past but he wasn't sure what was going on and he really didn't know who to talk to about the situation.

"Sasuke what's going on?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi... I keep having weird dreams. They don't feel like mine it feels like memories but the voice in them is warning me," Sasuke said.

"What are the dreams about?" Itachi asked sitting next to his brother.

"Dead bodies everywhere," Sasuke said.

"I want to go on a mission with you," Itachi said.

"Why? I thought we talked about this," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke trusts me I have a feeling that the blonde will find you today and I want to be there. We will also bring Kisame," Itachi said.

* * *

"Naruto where are you going?" Kurama asked as he followed her on a secret path and Gaara followed them.

The two haven't talked about what happened at all he just continued to follow her like he always did.

"I have to find Sasuke I don't know why but... I have been having bad dreams," Naruto said.

"What are they?" Gaara asked not being able to help it.

"They are like the past the war that got Mina killed and Jubi in slumber," Naruto said not holding back what she had to say even if she hasn't talked to Gaara in a while he was still her best friend.

"Why do you have to go to the Uchiha for that?" Gaara asked just wanting to know.

"Because I feel like he is having the same dreams and I feel like I'm getting half of the message," Naruto said.

"Naruto I won't let anything happen to you, you know that right?" Kurama said.

"I know Kurama and that's why you're my partner in crime," Naruto said.

"Silly girl," Kurama said as he rubbed against her body.

* * *

Sasuke was in the backseat of his brother's car as Kisame and Itachi were driving to a populated siting for demons.

"Kisame if there are any demons aside from the blonde you handle them," Itachi said.

"Would if I can't handle them?" Kisame asked his head tilting to the side with a smirk.

Kisame would be the closest thing to an S Class demon without actually being one. Sasuke was shocked that his brother caught the demon but the demon seemed to really care for his brother from Sasuke could see and that's what really mattered to him.

"Just hold them off long enough that we can have a conversation with her," Itachi said.

"Just out of curiosity do I have to protect both of you if things go awry?" Kisame asked.

"Don't worry about protecting me," Sasuke said.

"Alright little Uchiha," Kisame said nodding his head.

"Sasuke you know I'm not leaving you," Itachi said.

"I'm not saying leave me just he doesn't have to worry about me," Sasuke said.

"Something is coming fast toward the vehicle," Kisame said making Itachi stop but he was relieved that the road was empty.

Kisame jumped toward Itachi and pulled Sasuke with him as something hit the car hard. Kisame got cut in the process.

"Kisame are you okay?" Itachi asked after he looked at his brother to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine Itachi," Kisame said standing in front of them prepared to protect the brothers.

"Itachi your cut," Sasuke said softly but Kisame heard it and turned toward Itachi quickly.

"You said you were okay?" Kisame snapped before turning back and blocking a hit from several demons.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME YOU FOOL FIGHT!" Itachi screamed as Kisame kept trying to come back to Itachi.

Sasuke stood up and started to fight a group of demons while protecting his brother. Out of nowhere, a fox sat in front of Itachi and nothing was getting past it.

" **KNEEL!** " Kurama growled his eyes shining brightly making all the demons around him kneel even Kisame and Sasuke who were still affected by him.

Kurama turned around when the demons were still fazed by his words and looked at the older Uchiha brother.

"You remind me of your ancestors strong and durable," Kurama said as he kept moving his head. "Don't worry I won't use my demon blood to heal you but I will lick your wound since my tongue, has healing ailments in it you will be fine but you should still make sure it doesn't start acting up or become a rash later on," Kurama explained.

"Don't lick him," Kisame screamed out.

" **Did I say you could speak?** " Kurama growled out making Kisame stop talking immediately. "Do you accept my help?" Kurama asked.

"Will it mess with the demon blood in me?" Itachi asked.

"Not the way it affected your brother all those years ago but your demon blood is just as much potent in you as it is in your brother but my blood would be the only way to affect it so do you want my help?" Kurama asked.

"Yes," Itachi said.

Kurama licked the cut on his stomach and sat down quietly in front of him until he turned around growling at all of the demons around the area.

" **GET LOST NOW!** " Kurama growled.

"What did you do to them?" Itachi asked looking at his brother and Kisame trying to keep themselves from moving as the command said like the rest of the demons did.

"Oh my bad," Kurama said with a smirk. "Your released," Kurama said and they both fell to the ground.

Kisame didn't hesitate to run to Itachi only to get whacked back.

"Stop," Itachi said reacting before anyone could see grabbing Kurama. "He's my friend and partner in my job," Itachi said talking about Kisame.

"Friend?" Kurama said shocked. "Okay," Kurama said standing back up and walking toward the forest.

"WHERE IS NARUTO?" Sasuke screamed making Kurama look back.

"Your far too young to challenge my counterpart so I would advise you to step back," Kurama growled out.

"I don't want to challenge her. I have been having dreams and I want to know what they mean," Sasuke said.

"Her? What do you mean her?" Kurama asked shocked but covered it up with confusion.

"Stop acting I know she is Naruto so please tell her to help me. I need to know what these dreams mean," Sasuke said.

"Three thousand four hundred and three years is how long no one guessed correctly who I was. Why was it you?" Naruto asked as she walked out of the bushes with Gaara following closely behind her.

"I don't know but I had the feeling it was you. Now tell me what do these dreams mean?" Sasuke asked more like demanded.

"I guess we would have to go back if that's the case at least five thousand years ago when your clan first started along with the Senju clan," Naruto started.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Naruto, I met a man but they are always about war I don't know what I can do to help him," Mina the ten tails counterpart.

"Mina you just met the guy how do you know he is the one?" Naruto asked.

"I would wage a war for him that's how I know he is the one," Mina said.

"Can I meet this mystery man that you fell so head over heels for?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, you can," Mina said.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"That was the first time we met your ancestors. Well, my first time because I wasn't like the rest of the demons from my class, I stayed in the forest with Kurama," Naruto said.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked he didn't understand why but he ached to know.

"I never met him like she said I could until the day she came to me with a child," Naruto said softly. "Honestly I understood why now I didn't see her for almost five years but we're always separated longer than that so I didn't think anything of it when she was gone. I thought she got engrossed which she did," Naruto said.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Naruto I need your help," Mina asked running into the cave Naruto lived in.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as she smelled a smaller half-demon next to her friend. "What did you do?" Naruto asked scared for her friend.

"I need you to look after him for me please Naruto," Mina begged.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked worried about her friend as she also saw her with another child that was barely a year old.

"They are mine but I need you to protect them. War is coming and I need to be there for the man I love," Mina explained.

"Mina I can't take care of human children," Naruto said.

"They aren't fully human. They have abilities and the blood in them is strong enough for them to be mistaken as demons please protect them for me," Mina said running up to her friend.

Naruto was shell shocked but she nodded to her friend that she would protect them with her life. It was at least three weeks later that she would feel the devasting news of one of the twenty original demons dying and she couldn't believe what she found as she had Kurama watch the two little ones for an hour. She went out of her cave only to find blood and carnage everywhere and one man holding a body along with Jubi running rapidly through a crowd of people.

"JUBI!" Naruto screamed running to her friend only to stop as she got to the man.

The man was holding her best friend. Mina. Mina was dead and Jubi was going crazy and only Naruto knew how to stop the chaos from spreading so she went after Jubi calming her down and then putting her in a deep slumber which would only awaken her every three hundred years which Naruto is always around for.

"Hello," Naruto said as she walked back to the man in the middle of the dead bodies.

"She is dead and I can't save her," the man screamed.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"She gave me all of her blood," the man said tears rolling down his face as his eyes were bright red with the Sharingan.

"Come with me," Naruto said softly holding her hand out to the man.

The man took it but bent back over to grab the love of his life.

"We will bury in the field of flowers. She loved it here," Naruto said.

"You must be Naruto the one she always talked about," the man said.

"She talked to me about you too but I never got a name," Naruto said with a soft smile.

"Tajima," Tajima said.

"Now you have to take responsibility for your boys," Naruto said softly.

"Can I just die with her?" Tajima cried out.

"No, because then her death would mean nothing. You take care of your kids and live for as long as possible and then when you want to die to find me and I will kill you," Naruto said.

"That is a wonderful idea. I will find you one day Naruto," Tajima said but never went to the cave to get the boys.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"So what happened to the brothers?" Sasuke asked.

"They lived with me until they were old enough to go on their own but seeing as there are so many Uchiha's around I stand to believe that they both procreated and started a line of their own," Naruto said.

"Did you ever kill Tajima?" Itachi asked.

"No," Naruto said with a sad look on his face.

"I did," Gaara said. "He wanted death and Naruto was busy with Jubi so I did it. He didn't mind me killing him and he didn't seem to want to face Naruto anyway after bailing on his kids," Gaara said.

"When he finally came to die Gaara was only two thousand years old and was staying with me and he came intentionally on a day he knew I would be gone. I was always with Jubi on the day of Mina's death," Naruto said.

"So what do the dreams mean? What is the woman in my dream trying to say to me?" Sasuke asked.

"Did the message feel incomplete?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah like I didn't get it all," Sasuke said.

"Write your part down do you have those white sheets or something?" Naruto asked.

"It's called paper," Gaara said with a chuckle.

"Shut it," Naruto said.

"No, but I got my cell phone," Sasuke said.

"Cell phone?" Naruto asked looking at Kurama who was sitting rather close to Itachi.

"I don't know," Kurama said wagging his tails whacking Kisame in the face a few times as he tried to help Itachi up.

"It's a device humans can talk to each other on. Did you not read the book I told you to read?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara I am at the very least seven thousand years old I don't need those things," Naruto said.

"Really?" Itachi squeaked out without realizing it.

"Yeah I know right? I look so young," Naruto said with a twirl around getting Kurama to chuckle at her.

"This was the message," Sasuke said interrupting her twirling.

"Shall the moon fade to red, the end shall come for all that meets the red eyes. It will be half-past evening of the new year and the reddening of the sun of a new dawn," Naruto said her part too. "If the past should repeat itself blood and carnage is what will return," Naruto finished.

"What?" Sasuke and Itachi said at the same time.

"Naruto you know what that means don't you?" Gaara said approaching her quickly only to get pushed back by Kurama who moved ahead of her.

"It won't happen like that," Kurama growled.

"Kurama, Gaara calm down it's not going to happen," Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"Tsk, you never listen," Gaara said and left.

"What does it mean?" Itachi asked.

"The moon fading to red is the referencing of a war passing by with demons and humans alike. I'm pretty sure you know what the second part means just by the red eyes comment. As for my part where it says the evening of a new year is when it will happen but that could mean next year or twenty years from now it's not very sure on that part. But the reddening of the sun of a new dawn is that something is going to change from that war that will make humans and demons alike change into a new revolution. Now onto my other part with the past repeating itself is if we were to fall in love it would bring the end and a revolution will happen," Naruto said gesturing toward her and Sasuke.

"What do you mean to fall in love?" Sasuke said shocked.

"Don't be so shocked Sasuke it hurts my feelings," Naruto said playfully but it secretly did and Kurama knew it.

"It will be like Mina all over again where she sacrificed herself for her human mate but I won't be like Jubi I won't let her die. I love her way too much to let her die and leave me alone on this earth," Kurama said showing his feelings for Naruto a little too blatantly in this situation.

"I just don't get hurt right?" Naruto said with a soft smile.

"You better not Kit, I will never forgive you," Kurama said whacking her with his tail as they started to walk in the forest without saying goodbye.

Itachi's gears were spinning the red eyes could mean his clan members all of them that red eyes or it could mean the extermination of all demons alike.

"Sasuke we have to say something about your dreams. Their prophecies," Itachi said as he struggled to stand up getting help from Kisame.

"Fine we can say something," Sasuke relented not wanting to fight with his brother about the subject.

When they got back to headquarters Tsunade pissed off beyond belief.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU THREE GO OUT WITHOUT A NOTIFICATION? Would if you all would have died?"Tsunade snapped on them the second they got into the office.

"Lady Tsunade excuse me while you're on your rampage we have some important information we gathered as we were out," Itachi said.

"Do I need to put trackers on you three?" Tsunade snapped as she sat down massaging her temples.

"We met Naruto," Itachi said suddenly catching her attention.

"Give me a second," Tsunade said and then went on the intercom. "Shikamaru come here," Tsunade demanded.

Once Shikamaru came inside the room Sai was behind him like usual as Shikamaru sat on the couch off to the side.

"They met Naruto," Tsunade said.

"What?" Shikamaru said shocked.

"It's her isn't it?" Sai asked getting a small nod from Sasuke.

"So we all met Naruto in this room then aside from Lady Tsunade of course," Shikamaru said.

"I still don't think this is a pleasant conversation to be in so I think we should stay out of it," Sai said looking down at Shikamaru.

"Why? What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Did she reveal herself to you?" Sai asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"But not to the public right?" Sai asked.

"No not to the public," Sasuke said.

"I don't think this should be said to anyone. As for it becoming public knowledge, I think it should stay in this room that any of us know," Sai said.

"Why Sai?" Tsunade asked getting annoyed.

"If she wanted it to go public she would have made it go public. No one has lived past the rumors of who she really is and I don't want to die," Sai said.

"He's right Lady Tsunade if we make this public knowledge she might kill everyone who knows or the other demon close to her will," Shikamaru said.

"I don't want her information to get out anyway. She only told me because I guessed and they only know because they were there when it happened," Sasuke said.

"Naruto is a dangerous S Class demon and you're telling me to keep her a secret for your own personal reasons," Tsunade said.

"No that's not how he is saying it," Itachi defended.

"If that's how you want to take it," Sasuke said shocking everyone in the room.

"Sasuke I'm sorry to say this but you have been compromised and you're going to be on suspension on cases till further notice," Tsunade said.

"Fine," Sasuke said. "Then you don't need any of the information I have then since I'm on suspension anyway," Sasuke said standing up.

"Sasuke sits down," Itachi said loudly shocking everyone in the room making Sasuke sit next to his brother. "Lady Tsunade reconsiders his suspension he isn't doing it for her he... they are connected. They have been having dreams... the same dreams for a couple of days now and that's why we went to look for her to get answers about the meanings to the dreams. We found out a little bit about the past and the information and prophecy from the dream," Itachi expressed quickly.

"What is the prophecy?" Sai asked trying to ease the tension.

"Shall the moon fade to red, the end shall come for all that meets the red eyes. It will be half-past evening of the new year and the reddening of the sun of a new dawn. If the past should repeat itself blood and carnage is what will return," Sasuke recited the words he learned just earlier.

"What?" Shikamaru said shocked. "I heard prophecy before once at least six no five thousand years ago," Shikamaru said running out of the room.

"Well that was sudden but I will wait here," Sai said sitting on the couch until Shikamaru came back into the room with fourteen books in a big pile.

Sai walked over and took almost the whole stack from Shikamaru without a problem setting them down.

"Find that one book from three years ago that we read about the carnage of the Jubi that sleeps in slumber," Shikamaru said to Sai and Sai did just that and pulled the book out. "Here it is," Shikamaru said reciting the words back but there was more.

'Shall the moon fade to red, the end shall come for all that meets the red eyes. It will be half-past evening of the new year and the reddening of the sun of a new dawn. If the past should repeat itself blood and carnage are what will return in its wake. If one shall love the other one will suffer from loss of another.' Shikamaru recited back to all of them.

"It was unfinished when we said it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah but what I don't understand is what they mean by the repeating of events," Shikamaru said.

"They are meaning her and Sasuke," Sai explained.

"No way Sasuke your not in love are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"No... of course not I don't even know her," Sasuke said but his heart clenched for some unknown reason.

"Sasuke you should stay away from her. If what is said is true you could die along with everyone who has our eyes," Itachi said.

"Not necessarily it could mean that she will repeat the same destiny as her friend," Kisame explained.

"Shall the moon fade to red, the end shall come for all that meets the red eyes. That part is saying that people who meet with someone with red eyes could die not necessarily saying your clan with Sharingan will die. I don't think we need to explain the second verse because it's clearly talking about war and how the war will change the outlook on life. But the last two lines are clearly talking about the love two people would have for one another but it doesn't have to mean the two of you." Shikamaru was trying to say until Kisame interrupted.

"Yes it does mean the two of them," Kisame said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it says the repeat of the past which is clearly talking about Mina the counterpart of Jubi and what she did for Tajima her lover. Naruto would be repeating what Mina did and if my guess is right she might lose her counterpart in the war because of her love for you and his love for her," Kisame said looking at Sasuke at this part. "You heard what he said to her. He would never let anything happen to her he loves her more than his own life," Kisame explained by the end of it he was looking back at Itachi who was the only human he felt comfortable within the room.

"I agree with Kisame," Itachi said.

"Fine then that means we have to keep them apart," Tsunade said.

"That's the thing you won't be able to do he will be found by her whenever she wants. She already knows that if he isn't hunting that he would be here and if the fox is willing to help her she can track him by his scent like Kiba does with bounties," Sai explained. "It's a bad idea anyway because the war is going to happen if you read the text its what follows afterward that we should be really worried about," Sai said.

"So is the war going to happen regardless?" Tsunade asked.

"From the text yes but if she is on our side we might have an edge on the enemy," Sai said.

"Are you trying to say I should get close to her for the benefit of us later on?" Sasuke asked.

"No... because she will know if it's fake. At this point let her keep finding and reaching out to you because she is the one making the interactions," Sai said.

"Do you think that really is a good idea?" Itachi asked for everyone in the room looking at Sai.

"He is going to see her regardless because she is going to show up where he is at," Sai verified.

"It's true," Sasuke said nodding his head and sitting back.

"So just let this go?" Tsunade asked.

"I say let it go or we all will die for knowing her real identity," Sai said.

"Fine only you five will know what she really looks like and knows that she is who she is. No one else in the company will know," Tsunade said.

"Not even Sakura," Sasuke said not wanting Sakura to know the truth.

"Fine she won't know," Tsunade said.

Sasuke got up to leave the room before Tsunade stopped him.

"Sasuke you will be working with your brother and Kisame from now on," Tsunade said.

"What? What about Sakura?" Sasuke asked shocked and annoyed.

"Sakura was fine the last seven years without you so she will be fine working with Kakashi," Tsunade said.

"That would... never mind good for her," Sasuke said and left the room.

"Itachi what is really going on?" Tsunade asked

"Sasuke is being targeted by other demons," Kisame said.

"What?" Itachi asked shocked looking at Kisame confused.

"Sorry I didn't want to say it in front of him but I think that since he is getting weirdly connected to Naruto and the other demons can sense that. Or it could be his abilities are getting out of hand," Kisame said.

"I think it's the first one," Sai said.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because you remember how she protected him from those demons that one time? Some of those demons lived and probably seen Sasuke as a weakness of hers," Sai mentioned getting a nod from Shikamaru and Itachi.

"Alright keep watch on him all of you," Tsunade said and they all nodded to her.

They all left her office in a weird state of shock since they knew everything and didn't really know what to do with the information they were given.

"I say just watch him and see what happens," Sai said.

"What about the prophecy though?" Shikamaru asked himself pondering his thoughts.

"Shika don't think about it right now let's go to our office and write down the information we got today," Sai said pulling the intelligent man away from the other two.

"Them two really work well together," Kisame commented.

"Yeah," Itachi said.

"So we need to talk about something now," Kisame said as an annoyed expression appeared on his face.

"If it's about his licking my wound let it go," Itachi said.

"Let it go? You let another demon heal you," Kisame snarled annoyed.

Once a demon ties themselves to a person they tend to be highly aggressive when it comes to other demons touching what they feel is theirs.

"I could have died and you can't heal me without making my demon blood act up like Sasuke's," Itachi said.

"I get that but it's the fact that you trusted him over me," Kisame said.

"I didn't trust him over you Kisame. I trust you to protect me with your own life but I need him at that moment that doesn't mean he means something to me as you do. You're my friend and my partner," Itachi said making a small smile appear on Kisame's face then it became a smirk. "Oh don't start let's go get some food," Itachi said whacking him and walking off.

Kisame and Itachi became really good friends and Itachi seemed to accept everything that Kisame was and that's why they had such a good friendship. Itachi was happy he had a friend that was so different yet so similar to him.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was in his room looking up multiple books about prophecies and what he could do to change them and he looked up books full of his family history. He was going to find out everything that he needed to know before the worst could happen to him or the people he loved.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _So you got a little bit of the Uchiha past. I hope you like it after not writing this story for so long._**


End file.
